AbhiRika Always
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: Some cute, sweet, and romantic moments collection of our dear AbhiRika. New drabble- * Two Cups Coffee*
1. Expectation Hurts

**_Abhirika Drabble_**

 ** _'Expectation Hurts'_**

...

"Sorry," said the person who'd just entered into the house. He was guilty. He actually was.

The person whom he said sorry didn't moved in her place. She kept looking outside, standing near the window, looking at the moon.

"Hmm.." She responded.

"I'm really sorry Tarika. I couldn't manage. I hope you can understand."

Tarika turned to face him.

"I know you are sorry Abhijeet and also that _You_ couldn't have done anything. It's okay."

"But you look upset."

"Shouldn't I?"

"I... don't know."

"Sometimes we expect too much Abhijeet even though we know it's not right."

"I can take you to a long drive." He wanted to pay.

"I will get ready then." Tarika said.

"Like this? Tarika if you are angry..."

"I am not angry Abhijeet. Please don't nag. You said you would try to manage to join my frineds. You did try but you failed. What's there to get angry? It's just.. I expected too much from you. It's my fault not yours."

"How can it be your fault? I am your husband. You have the right to expect things from me."

"I shouldn't forget my limits. Anyways, i will get my jacket. It's cold outside. You wait."

"Tarika...'

"Let's just stop it here Abhi. I want to spend sometimes alone with you. I don't want to drag this."

Abhijeet nodded. Tarika left to get her jacket.

If Tarika herself didn't want to drag the topic Abhijeet shouldn't too. Sometimes things never happens in our desirable ways but for one thing we should not stop enjoying the other things too.

Abhijeet smiled and left to select some romantic songs for the drive. Something Tarika _liked_.

 **AN: YOU KNOW WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS? I don't have any of stories safed but I have your stories guys. I mean the drabble you had sent me through private messages. And I discovered that just the day before yesterday. And I am so happy that I do have them. (I felt guilt while deleting those). I'm gonna post them, starting from today. Stay tuned.**


	2. I Will

**This is written by fantasticMAGGI02.**

'' **I Will''**

….

''I will give everything to you , as I know , you will never demand for extravagance. "

It was just a casual conversation among them when they were passing their free time in each other's company, but his these words pulled her in the mood to argue.

Being a girl she loved him pampering her , As whatever she demanded , he willingly fulfilled her wish.

Tarika - " what if I ask for any precious neckpiece ? "

Abhijeet replied with a smile - " I will give it to you. "

Tarika asked further - " what if I ask for anything very important out from your life ? "

Abhijeet - " I will give it to you."

"and if its your life , then ? " ... she was irritated.

" I will give it to you ! " ... his reply remained same.

" what ; if I ask for a breakup ? " ... her frustration blurted out as a ultimatum for him.

" I will give it to you." ... it was his calm reply .

" what ? " ... not believing her ears , she shouted.

" Yes ! you heard it right . " ... she could see him firm or careless?

" wont you be sad ? " ... she tried to be normal. .

''no ! ... ''

she began losing hopes.

" won't you cry ever ? " ... her hurtful try.

never " ...

" You won't regret either ?" ... a tear about to slip off her eye lashes.

" hmm ." ... his extra altered reply .

and what will you do after our breakup ? ...she was anguished.

" I will get back in my Ex.'s life. " ...

she looked up at him , was he seriously hinting her about it ?

" oh ! so you have someone else to replace me ? " ... her heart shattered in many pieces.

He remained silent glaring in her beautiful eyes .

" Fine ! ... let's break up ! " ... she declared wiping her eyes.

and immediately went inside the house leaving him sitting on the bench.

...

...

...

 **next morning** ,

She came out in balcony , just to find him right at the same bench starring at her balcony.

"What are you doing here at my place ? We are no more gf and bf . " ... hopeful eyes refused to complement rudeness in her voice.

" Like as i said , I am here to my EX . ... TARIKA ! will you please take me back in your life ? " ... he asked opening his arms to her.

" Oh ABHIJEET ! Rather I would like to take your life. " ... she entered in his arms.

" I will give it to you... you know that , right ? " ... he whispered in her ears.

She smiled through tears n hugged him back.

" can I get a Kiss ? "... she asked peeping in his expressive eyes.

" of course , I will give ... mm " ... he smiled closing his eyes as his lips didn't get chance to utter those next words.

He too responded back with the same intensity to her passionate kiss.


	3. Barish aur?

**This one is also written by fantasticMAGGI02**

 **BARISH aur *** !**

...

Balcony me khade hue woh apne hi khyalome khoyi thi , achanak , badloki garaj sunai di ,...

" barish ? " ... apni hatheli age badhate hue wo boli . do - teen moti uske hath me aa gire . tabhi sath me bijli chamki . mousam ne anjansi karwat li , lahrti hui thandi hawa use chumkr gyi . mitti ki sondhisi khushboo ne jese use apna deewana bna liya tha.

ese khushnuma bhige mousam me koi sachhi deewani aur kya chahegi ? ...

usne piche mudkr uski traf dekha , woh charhare badanwala , sawle rang ka yuwa gadde pr baitha hua apne hi kam me mashgul tha , yuwati ne gahri sas li ... itne suhani hawa me bhi uska sajan use na dekhte hue , ek file me khoya hei?

usne firse balcony ke bahar hath nikala , pani ki kuch bunde uski hatheli. me sametkr wo dhirese piche mudi , dabe paw us yuwak ke samne aakr usne hatheli chidki ...

" Tarika ! ... yeh sab kya hei ? " ... abhijeet hadbada kr bol utha , uske chehre pr , kapdopr pani ki bundoki moujadgi uske masoom se chehre ko aur jyada nikhar rhi thi , Tarika ne pass aakr bde pyarse unhe saf krna chaha pr Abhijeet narazgi se bol pda , ...

" yeh kya bachpana hei , Tarika? dekho , tumne meri file kharab kr di ! "

itna kehkr woh rumal se file ko saf krne me jut gya.

Tarika dhimese " sorry " bolkr piche mudi . uske sajan ko file pe pdi bunde nazar ayi par uske mathe ki ek shikan nhi dikhi.

bahar abhi bhi bijli aur badloka shor sunai de rha tha . mand - mand behnewali hawake sath barish ki bunde bhi uske badan ko chune lgi , woh gila , thanda sparsh! use apne andar ek ajib si kashish mehsus hone lgi . ek anjani si khushboo use satane lgi . woh garmahat ! jise chuye shayad kafi arsa bit gya tha , uss sparsh ke liye uske hont chatpatane lge.

aur uski yeh mang , yeh wish sirf wohi puri kr sakta tha , par woh toh Tarika ki taraf ek nazar dekhne ko bhi taiyyar nhi tha .

Abhijeet apne kam me kuch is kadar khoya hua tha ki kb Tarika uske piche ayi yeh bhi nhi samaz paya . usne Jana toh tb jb pichese aakr ek najuksa hath uski chatise lipat gya aur dusra hath uske baloko sahejne lga . dhime dhime hath ki pakad majboot hoti gyi . aur gulab ki pankhudiyon jese hotone uske gal chum liye ...

" Abhijeet ! " ... itna kehkr wo ruk gyi aur usne apna chehra Abhijeet. ke kandhe pr rkha .

abhijeet bhi akhir insan hi hei , woh apni khubsurat si priytama ke dil ki bat pehchan gya . uska dahina hath piche ki taraf Tarika ke sir ke aur gya , uske ghungrale balo ko sahejta se pakadkr usne tarika ko age khinch liya. bina rukawat Tarika uske age aa gyi .

uski ankhoke bhav jane pehchane se the . Abhijeet apna chehra uske chehre ke kafi najdik laya, Tarika ka adha gila badan thar - thara rha tha . Abhijeet halkese muskuraya aur use gale lga liya .

Tarika bde pyarse boli - " Abhijeet , please na! "

Abhijeet uske baloko chumkr bola - " Abhi ? Iss waqt ? "

Tarika ne uske hont ko chumkr kaha -

" Han , abhi , issi waqt , please . "

Abhijeet - " Par Tarika , ab toh kitni dophar hei , kya tum sach me iss waqt chahti ho ki ? "

Tarika us' se thoda alag hokr , usse nazre milakr boli - " Han Abhijeet ! ... muze isi waqt chahiye. "

Abhijeet apne hath usse alag kr liye aur uske hont ko unglise chukr muskuraya , ... " tum na ekdm kisi bachhe jese zid pr ad jati ho . "

woh gadde se niche utar jata hei ...

" mei ek minute me aya! " ... itna kehkr woh kamre se bahar chala gya.

Tarika ek takiyese lipatkr use dekhti reh gyi.

barish ne ab zor pakad liya tha.

...

..

...

...

kuch waqt bad ,

Achanak se Tarika ko wohi pehchani si , rom rom ko khila dene wali khushboo ka ehsas hua, usne dekha ...

Abhijeet hathome tray liye kamre me aya , pass akr usne tray gadde pr rkhi aur ek mug Tarika ki aur badhate hue kaha ,

Abhijeet - " lijiye Tarika ji !... apki manpasand ADRAK WALI CHAI ! ... Jo apko sirf mere hato se bni hui pasad hei "

...

" Ese suhane mousam ka maza toh ek adrakwali chai se hi badhta hei , kiyun mene sahi kaha na? " ... itna kehkr , Tarika ne muskurate hue mug liya aur dono milkr balkony me khade hokr bahar ki barish ka maza uthane lge.


	4. You Won

**Written by fantasticMAGGI02**

 **... YOU WON ! ...**

...

The couple was jogging down the lane .

...

"Hey TARIKA ! I won again," ... the handsome man jogged , enter inside the home .

"Huh ! ... ABHIJEET ! ... dkehna ek din mein hi jitungi aur tum kuch nhi kr paoge . "... the annoyed lady shown him a sweet pout in response .

" Dekhenge TARIKA JIII ! " ... he replied sweetly .

...

...

...

...

Late night , the car was running on the road .

"Party achhi thi na?" ... he asked running his gaze at her .

"ABHIIIII ! ... age dekho ... woh truck ! "... he haphazardly tried to control the wheel but the blazing flash light dazzled his vision and,

Boooom ! ...

...

"TARIKAaaa! "... . His cry echoed .

" A.. A.. Abhi !" ... her eyes closed with weak words .

...

...

"Doctor , muze kuch bhi dikhai kiyun nhi de rha ?

yaha itna andhera kiyun hein ? ..

Lights lagaiye , plz ... I cant see anything ." ... tremor in his voice quivered the wall of that room along with few present members .

...

...

...

"Doctor , aap kuch bolte kiyun nhi? .

Salunkhe saab ! aap toh batayiye , meri TARIKA kesi hein ? "... he was still fumbling , and the veteran doctor let his tears flow forwarding his hands to him .

...

...

...

"Plz , Abhijeet ! Tarika ne insist kiya hein , tumhe apni ankhoka operation krwana hi hoga" ... his father figure ordered with red , swollen eyes .

Abhijeet – "operation ke bad mein us'se mil sakunga na? "

His hand got a soft pat .

...

...

...

" So finally you WON !

apni ankho se meri andheri duniya me ujala krke tum muzse age nikal hi gyi !

But its cheating , Tarika ! ... his brimmed up eyes were unable to see her smiling lips .

dhokha diya hein tumne muze ! ...

I know , you will say , " EVERY THING IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR. " ... but still you are not forgiven ...

give me one more chance, TARIKA ! ... this time I wont let you go ... promise .

plz ...

But his CRY didn't affect her SMILE and the fresh garland put over the photo remained silently spreading its fragrance in air .


	5. Please remind him

**Written by fantasticMAGGI02**

Background of this short story. - Tarika is pregnant and resting at home since last few days .. Abhijeet is unwell since last night , thanks to his hectic schedule .

Let's start,

...

 **PLEASE , REMIND HIM !**

...

" Tarika ! mein nikal rha hun, shamko wapas aa jaunga , tbtk tum apna thikse khyal rakhna aur rest krna ok." ... like as usual he instructed her and went .

...

Mobile beeped , A message flashed in inbox , ...

...

" PLEASE , Remind Abhijeet to take his medicines . – TARIKA ."

...

...

He entered in the bureau and straight went to his desk while seeing his friend , ... "Daya , tum uss sandeep ke ghar jakr aye kya? "

Daya – "han , Abhijeet ! ... magar pehle yeh batao kya tumne apni medicines li?"

He answered casually without paying much attention ... "abhi nhi , ek ghante bad lunga ."

...

...

...

...

Purvi approached him with some print outs , ... "sir, yeh uss lokesh ke mobile se kiye hue recent calls ki list ."

Abhijeet scanned it and marked some numbers ... " good job , purvi .

Purvi smiled and turned to go , suddenly stopped ... "sir , apne apni medicines li na?"

"Han li , thank you" ... abhijeet replied with surprised expressions .

...

...

...

...

His phone rang , ... "han Freddie ! bolo ."

Freddie - "Sir , mein yahi lokesh ke bunglow ke bahar hun , ab tk koi bhi movement nhi hui hein ."

Abhijeet - "ok Freddie !, tum wahin rehna , aur koi movements dikhe toh muze fouran khabar dena , thik hein?"

Freddie – "yes sir , rakhta hun ... arey , arey sir , ek min ?" ...

Abhijeet - "Han Freddie kya hua?"...

Freddie - "Apni medicines lena bhuliyega mat."

Freddie was lucky as he didn't see his senior's irriteted face .

...

...

...

...

After the lunch break ,

ACP entered with tensed face and crackers started bursting in the bureau in summer days .

ACP – "sandeep ki mout hue ek hafta ho gya hein , abhi tk hum muzrim tk nhi pahunch paye , Aur waha wo DCP mere sir pe chadha hua hein . "

All had their heads down .

"Muze kisi bhi hal me do dinme yeh case solve hona chahiye , did you get me? " ... all nodded .

ACP headed towards the entrance of the bureau with his hands pocked in coat's pocket .

Before All heaved a sigh of relief , he gazed back ... "Abhijeet ?"

"Yes sir?"

"Apni medicines yad se le lena , ok ?"

His eyes remained widely opened with a light nod to his neck .

...

...

...

"DAYAAAAAA! "... his patience bar collapsed down as soon as ACP vanished behind the door .

"Abhijeet kya hua? .. chilla kiyun rhe ho?" .. Daya rushed to him .

"Tumhe meri medicines ke bare me kese ?" .. he was unable to complete the sentence .

Daya – "Tarika ka message aya tha subha , kiyun, kya hua? "

Abhijeet nodded – "nothing ... ( looking at purvi ) ... purvi? "

Purvi looked surprisingly at Daya and she started removing her phone ... Abhijeet raised his hand to stop her saying anything further as he understood everything .

...

...

...

...

It was quite late in the Evening, all were tired.

"Chalo sab log ! baki kam kal aakar kr lena ." .. Saying so ABhijeet moved outside . He was near his car and heard Pankaj calling him .

"sir ? " .. he stopped panting .

"Kya hua ,Pankaj ?"

"Apko medicines lene ke liye yad dilane aa gya" ... the innocent fellow didn't understand why his ever smiling senior suddenly annoyed on his simple question and entered inside his car banging the door .

...

...

...

The doorbell rang ,

Tarika opened it with one hand on her waist and flashing wide smile .

"Abhi ! tum aa gye , medicines ?"

"TARIKA ! " ... the helpless husband couldn't utter any more words before his ever caring , lovely wife and forwarded his hand to support her.

...

...

At night, they were in bed .

"Abhijeet ! ." ... she shouted .

" kya hua ? " ... his heart literally pounced outside his chest .

Tarika - "baby ? ... it kicked ."

Abhijeet stuck his ears to her protryuding belly and nodded with wide smile..

Tarika - " kya. hua?"

Abhijeet gently rested his head over her belly and replied with closed eyes ... " baby puch rha ki KYA PAPA APNE APNI MEDICINES LI?"

His reply left her with chuckled face.

...

...

Wives are so caring . Aren't they?

...

...


	6. Her sob

**Written by fantasticMAGGI02**

 **HER SOB !**

...

...

Abhijeet ! Lunch. krne chalo... the caller didn't get any reply.

Daya stood. scanning his face quite curiously , he reclined back in his chair was keenly watching his pen in his hand rotating it in specific direction and with every rotation his forehead was knitting one more deep line .

Daya squeezed his shoulder gently - Abhijeet !

Suddenly all lines on his forehead vanished and like finally he concluded something, he hurriedly got up from his chair ... - han yehi thik rhega , mein chalta hun.

Daya - mein bhi toh wohi bol rha. hun , lunch krne chalo.

Abhijeet - Daya tum kab aye?

Daya- lo kbse khada bula rha hun tumhe .dhyan kidhar hein tumhara ?

Abhijeet - oh sorry! yar mein nhi aasakta , mein bahar ja rha hun .

Daya - achank ? esi kya emergency aan pdi ? sab thik toh hei?

In response he only looked at him , remembering the conversation happened just an hour before .

...

Flash back of an hour before.

...

Finally he got some free time from his file work, and immediately he phoned her , today she had an day off .

The ringing sound seemed to be longer one but finally , she picked it up.

hello! Abhijeet ! ... Her sweet voice .

Abhijeet smiled widely after hearing her voice - Hello Tarikaji !

Tarika surprised - Abhijeet ! aaj kam ke bich me hi humari yad kese aa gyi ? ... but the sharp minded officer didn't reply instead he started listening her quite carefully .

Abhijeet - Ek min , Tarika yeh awaz kesi?

Tarikaasked in confusion - Awaz? ... kesi?

Abhijeet - Mein bhi toh wohi puch rha hun? .. and his sharp ears again heard that sound ... sobbing ? ..

Tarika pulled her nose up - par muze koi awaz nhi Sunai de rhi .

Abhijeet - Tarika sach batao kya hua? tum ro rhi ho ?

Tarika was surprised - mein kiyun roungi bhala? ...

Again he heard sob , this time much clearly .

Abhijeet - kya tumhari tabiyat thik nhi ?

Tarika - I am fine abhi... but she couldn't hide her whimper .

Abhijeet - thik hei , mein rkhta hun , apna kbyal rkhna.

...

Flash back ends.

Daya - oh ! par Tarika ro kiyun rhi thi?

Abhijeet - wohi toh mei soch rha tha.

Daya - kahi tum donoka koi zagda wageirah ?

Abhijeet - shut up Daya! mein kiyun use zagda krunga? u know that I love her very much.

Daya. - fir kya hua hoga?

Abhijeet. - ptanhi Yarr , muzr ab tension ho rhi hein , 2 - 3 dinse uski tabiyat thodi thik nhi thi . kahi wohi reason toh nhi ?

Daya nodded .

Abhijeet. - Yah toh fir use apni mom se mile kai month ho gye hein , shayad use unki yad aa rhi hogi?

Daya again nodded in yes .

Abhijeet became irritate - yar har bat par gardan kiyun hila rha hei tu?

Daya- toh fir kya kru?

Abhijeet gave a tough look to him .

Daya raised his both hands- OK , ek kam kr , tu 2 - 3 ghante ki chutti lekr uske ghar chala ja , use achha lagega.

abhijeet - mein uske ghar hi ja rha tha na? par tune bichme tok diya.

Daya asked surprisingly. - Is me bhi meri hi galti kya? ... ( looking at abhijeet' s tensed face ) .. OK go now. mein Acp sir ko bol dunga.

Abhijeet - thanks... and he dashed outside the bureau.

...

...

...

He didn't wait to ring the doorbell .directly used the spare key given by her to use in emergency and opened it .

Tarika! ... He called eagerly while entering inside.

And his jaws remained wide apart seeing the scene before him.

...

Abhijeet kya hua?

Tum ghabraye hue se kiyun dikh rhe ho?

tabiyat toh thik hei na tumhari? ... She was shooting the queries continuously and he was blankly watching her, she was sitting lazily on couch with a bowl filled with pakodas in her lap and in other hand was remote surfing channels on TV.

Abhijeet- Tarika! Tum yaha baithkr PAKODE kha rhi ho ? ... Surprise was clearly seen in his voice and on face.

Tarika smiled sheepishly and headed towards the couch - han , aaj na pakode khaneka bda mood ho rha tha toh bna liye , tum baitho na, tumhare liye bhi lati hun .

Abhijeet came near her - tum yaha pkode khate hue TV dekh rhi ho . aur mein samza tumhari tabiyat thiknhi.

Tarikaturned back to him - abhijeet ho kya gya hein tumhe ? Phone pr bhi muze puch rhe the ki main kesi hun?.

Abhijeet held her wrist - Tarika ! tum phone par bat krte hue ro rhi thi na? aur uprse muze hi puch rhi ho ki ho kya gya hei muze ?.

Tarika questioned confusingly - mein ro rhi thi ?

Abhijeet - dekho mene apne kanose suna hei tum muzse chupchup kr sisak ( sob ) .. rhi thi . ( He cupped her face ) ... sach batao tarika mere call se pehlese hi tum ro rhi thi na? muze sunai na de isiliye control kr rhi thi na tum?

Suddenly something clicked in Tarika' s mind - oh woh! ... ( holding both his hands with her hands ) Abhijeet woh mein ro nhi rhi thi , tumhara phone anese pehle mein pakode ke liye pyaz kat rhi thi aur woh pyaz baht tikha tha , Meri amkhose pain nikal diya ..usi waqt tumne phone kiya , fir mene phone speaker par dalkar ek taraf pyaz kat rhi thi aur tumse bat bhi kr rhi thi . isiliye tumhe lga ki mein ro rhi hun.

Hearing her explanation Abhijeet exclaimed - kya? tum pyaz kat rhi thi isliye muze lga ki tum ..

Tarika instantly completed his sentense - Abhijeet , mein sach me ro nhi rhi thi . ( she realized something )

Hey ! isi liye tum bhage hue yaha chale aye ? .. ( He nodded innocently , she smiled widely seeing his concern ) ... lekin yeh toh achhi bat ho gyi , wese bhi meIn akele bore ho rhi thi par abtum aa gye ho toh aao , dono milkr pakode khayenge . .. lo taste karo ? And she brought one pakoda closer to his mouth.

Unmindfully, he looked at her once and then at that pakoda .

khao na ! ... she insisted .

Unknowingly his mouth opened.


	7. an unknown love story

**Written by Blue Fairy**

 **An Unknown Love Story**

"Chahe Uss Chand Main Chamak Rahe Na Rahe...

Tere Mere Pyaar Ki Umar Salamat Rahe..."

Kaise hai Aap... Aaj bohot yaad arahi hai Apki.. Roz se bhi bohot zyada...

Pata hai aj Meri ek friend k saath mulaqat huyi... bohot dino k bad... Wo apni boyfriend k baatein kar rahi thi... Uska boyfriend kaise uski khayal rakhta hai... Kaise Uski choti choti baaton ko bin kahe samaj jata hai...Uski care karta hai... Use pyaar karta hai... Main bas Uski baatein sun rahi thi aur muskura rahi thi...

Pata hai uss waqt Mere Dil me kya chal raha tha... Mere Dil me bas ek hi baat arahi thi bar bar... Kaash Aap hote Mere saath...

Usne aj Apke bareme puncha... Usne puncha Apka koi khabar hai kya mere paas...Aur hamesha ki tarha Mere paas ek hi jawab tha...

Pata hai Usne Mujhe kya kaha... Usne kaha ki Mein Aapko vul jao... Mein bohot badi galati kar rahi hoon... aapne zindegi k saath khel rahi hoon... Mujhe na bohot gussa aya... usse se bhi takleef huyi...

Use aisa nehi kehna chahiye tha... Use kya pata Aapke liye Mera pyaar kya hai... Aap kya ho Mere liye... Ager Use pata hota to wo aisa kabhi nehi kehti...

To kya huya Mera pyaar ek tarfa hai... To kya huya Apko nehi pata Mein Aapko kitna pyaar karti hoon... To kya huya Mere Dil ki baatein Aap k Dil tak nehi pohonch pati...Mujhe to pata hai na Aap Mere liye kya ho...Apke liye Mera Pyaar kya hai... Mujhe to pata hai na...

Pata hai Uske baaton ne Mujhe sochne par majbur kar diya... Agar Hum kabhi ek na ho paye to... to kya hoga mera... Kaise jiyungi Main...

Pata nehi Humare nasib mein kya hai... Iss Ankahi Pyaar ka manzil kya hai... Par Mujhe etna pata hai ki Apke liye Mera Pyaar saccha hai... Aur yeh Pyaar kabhi kam nehi hoga...kabhi bhi nehi...

Apna khayal Rakhna...

Good Night... "

...She saved the massage in the Draft like Always & kept the mobile aside... She laid down on the bed with the hope that one day She can say these things to Her Love directly... That day She won't have to write down Her feelings in some Draft...That day She will be with Her Prince Charming... Her Life... Her Love...


	8. Family Time

**Written by Abhi-Holic.**

 **Family Time...**

In room...

Tarika with happy mood was doing packing seems they were going somewhere for holidays...

A cute, beautiful 5 years old girl with curly hairs was seating on bed gloomily...thinking that her mom was doing packing for her father coz her father always go for mission leaving her and her mom alone...again she's gonna miss her father so much...

But that innocent soul was unaware about that they all were going to spend holidays in London...

Aditi in sad tone innocently asked Tarika " mumma... papa vapas kab aayenge ? "

Tarika understood her sad mood and nodded her head and told her " after 10 days "

Where Abhijeet entered in the room at the same time...he heard it and got that his little angel looking sad, he moved towards Aditi with smile where Aditi already looking at her father with sad eyes and telling him 'dont go na'...

Abhijeet in smile bend towards his little angel while putting his hands on his knee and told her in naughty tone " actually it's 15 days " (Where Aditi again gets more sad after hearing 15 days)...but her face brighten in happiness instantly as soon as she heard " Hum sab, London...chale " (her sad eyes turned in happy one)

Aditi in excitement jumped on Abhijeet in happiness while hugging him and kissed on his cheek with " I love you papa "

Where Tarika looked at them with beautiful smile and moved towards them to share a family hug where Abhijeet hugged her too...and both gave a soft kiss on Aditi's cheek with " We love you too "


	9. an unplanned night

**Written by KAVINSANJANA**

 **AN UNPLANNED NIGHT!**

"What the hell…" Tarika yelled at the top of her voice.

Tarika-" maine kaha tha na tumse… par tum toh tum ho… Senior Inspector Abhijeet…. ab bataiye ki hum kya kare…"

Tarika glared him angrily and he just looked down.

It was HIS mistake only. They came here to investigate a case. She told him earlier to take a map with them but he refused saying that he knows the route and now they were in the middle of the jungle without knowing where to go.

Abhijeet gained some courage and said-" tarika wo actually…"

Tarika( cutting him)-" actually kya?"

Abhijeet-" look I'm sorry… I know humei map le lena chahiye tha but…"

Tarika-" but tumhari akad beech mei aa gayi… Inspector abhijeet ko toh sab pata h…"

Abhijeet-" sorry na…"

Tarika-" ab sorry bolne mei time waste mat karo aur socho yaha se nikle kaise…"

Tarika was scared a bit as this was a huge jungle and it was almost dark.

Abhijeet noticed this and said-" tarika tum tensed mat ho… mai kuch sochta hu…"

Abhijeet started collecting some dry woods and dry grass and he set up a born fire.

Tarika (confused)-" ye kya kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet( setting the woods)-" shaayad isse humari team humei dhundh le…"

Tarika just nodded.

Abhijeet set the born fire and they sat while leaning against the tree opposite to each other.

Abhijeet looked at tarika and said-" abhi bhi naraaz ho…"

Tarika looked at his pleading face and said-" iss baar maaf kar rahi hu but agli baar please meri baat sunn lena…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" promise…"

They smiled and abhijeet got up saying-" tum ruko mai abhi aaya…"

Tarika (confused)-" kaha jaa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet-" aa raha hu…"

Abhijeet went from their and Tarika closed her eyes in order to relax.

After a minute or so, tarika heard a voice. She instantly opened her eyes. Again she heard the same voice. Now she was scared because she recognized it as wolf's voice.

Tarika(scared)-" oh god… wolf…"

She got up instantly and the voices were coming continuously.

She was stepping back when she hit someone. She turned and without wasting second, she hugged the person tightly.

Tarika (breathing heavily)-" abhi… abhijeet… yaha se chalo… yaha.. yaha wolf h…abhijeet…"

In return, she only heard a small giggle.

She separated and saw that abhijeet was trying to hide his laugh.

Tarika understood and said-" iska matlab wo aawaz… tum… you…"

She started hitting him but he ran and she started chasing him.

Abhijeet( while running)-" tum dare hue aur bhi cute lagti ho…"

Tarika-" abhijeet mai tumhe maar dalungi…"

Abhijeet-" pehle pakdo toh…"

They ran for at least 15 and tarika stopped while breathing heavily.

Abhijeet too stopped and said-" kya hua?"

Tarika-" baaki ki ladai (she sat down) baad mei…"

Abhijeet too sat and suddenly it started to rain and the born fire ceased.

Tarika-" ab kya?"

Abhijeet just shrugged.

The rain stopped after an hour and abhirika were completely drenched.

Tarika was shivering badly but she tried to control herself.

Abhijeet noticed this. He came towards tarika and said-" tarika…"

Tarika( shivering)-" hmmm…"

Abhijeet held her hand and it was damn cold. He immediately took off his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Her shivering was reduced but she was still restless.

Abhijeet-" tarika… tum sone ki koshish karo..subha hote hi hum yaha se nikalne ka raasta khojenge hmmm…"

Tarika just nodded and closed her eyes but she wasn't able to sleep.

Abhijeet noticed this and he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her a little towards him. Tarika immediately hugged him and he started caressing her hairs. She relaxed a bit in her SECURE SHELL and don't know when they drifted to sleep.

NEXT MORNING;

Tarika woke up first and she saw herself in abhijeet's arms. She smiled and got up carefully so that his sleep is not disturbed. Her smile got wider seeing abhijeet sleeping like a kid.

She was about to wake him when she heard voices-" abhijeet… dr. tarika.."

With this, abhijeet too woke up and they saw the team members arrived.

Daya-" tum dono theek ho na…"

Abhijeet smiled and said while looking at tarika-" haan theek h…"

ACP sir-" tum dono ghar jaa ke rest karo aur lunch time ke baad hi bureau aana…"

Tarika-" okay sir.."

Abhijeet glanced at tarika and was about to go when tarika said- " abhijeet…"

Abhijeet turned to her and she thought-' nai… ye blazer toh mere paas hi rahega…'

Abhijeet-" kya hua tarika…"

Tarika smiled and said-" kuch nai… milte h… bye…"

Abhijeet understood and smiled saying-" bye…"


	10. gift

**Written by krissy krissane.**

 **BIRTHDAY GIFT AND RETURN GIFT**

Abhirika are in relationship

They love each other deeply.

They love each other more than their lives

 **7 January 2016**

A day when abhijeet's ladylove came to this beautiful world

She grew one year older

It was a lovely day for her

She was waiting for the wishes

And everyone wished her except the person whom she loved the most

Sad...upset...angry

Still...she threw a party expecting his life to come and surprise her

The party started

All the guests arrived

But no sign of him

Him...Abhijeet

Even his bestie... Daya was unaware of reason behind Abhijeet's absence

Angry Tarika cuts the cake to get rid of the party

The party ended

All the guests went

She was sitting on the couch

Was thinking something deeply

Suddenly,

tring ...tring

Rang the bell of her house

She went to open the door

And the unexpected personality came in

It was none other than Abhijeet

Abhijeet-happy birthday tarika jee

No answer from her side

abhijeet knew she was very angry

abhijeet-tarika jee I am sorry

Still no reply

abhijeet-tarika jee maine sorry kaha

tarika-jo kehna tha keh diya naa...ab jao

abhijeet-tarika jee

tarikaa-dekho abhijeet mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Abhijeet-par...

tarika-tumne subah se mujhe wish nahi kiya...ek phone bhi nahi kiya...aur party mein bhi nahi aaye...ab aa rahe ho 11:45 ko

abhijeet-main busy tha

tarika-aisa konsa kaam aagaya tha

abhijeet-main jis ladki se pyar karta hu uska birthday tha aur main yeh soch raha tha ki use kya gift du...aur bohot sochne ke baad yeh laya hu ( showing her the box) aur yeh banane mein itna time lag gaya

tarika-yeh kya hai

abhijeet-chocolate pudding. ...

tarika-toh phir yaha q aaye ho us ladki ke paas jao

abhijeet-haan usi ke paas aaya hu par woh toh sun nahi rahi hai toh socha ki kisi aur ko hi dedu

And turns to leave

tarika snatches the box from his hand

tarika-yeh mera hai...

She just opens it

It has a chocolate pudding beautifully decorated

I

abhijeet -ek minute main is par aapka naam likh deta hu

Takes the icing cone and was about to write

TARIKA JEE

tarika stops him and takes the icing cone

And writes

ABHIRIKA

abhijeet-tarika jee

tarika-abhijeet ke bina tarika adhuri hai...waise let me taste it

She thought it might be yuck

As abhijeet made it

But when she tastes it it was WOW

She never thought that a tough cid cop could make a delicious chocolate pudding

tarika-waise abhijeet tumbe yeh kaha se sikhi hai

abhijeet-kya hua tarika jee acchi nahi hai

tarika-sawal pehle maine kiya hai toh jawab bhi mujhe pehle milna chahiye

abhijeet-woh maine internet se recipe dekhi aue subah se das baar bana kar try kar chuka hu par har baar koi gadbad ho jaati finally yeh wali thodi thik lag rahi thi aur bohot time bhi ho gaya tha toh yeh wali hi le aaya...ab aap batayiye acchi nahi hai kya

tarika was shocked that he made so many efforts for her...she was really impressed

She didn't have any words to express her feelings so she just pressed her lips on his and both shared a passionate kiss

tarika-this was the return gift for what you did for me

abhijeet (smirking )-agar aise return gift mile toh main toh roz yeh pudding banaunga

And tarika blushes on his comment

End


	11. Mohavbatei

**Written by MeowRK** ** _~~~MOHABBATEIN~~~_**

Tarika : ( moistly ) Ja rahy ho Abhi….

Abhijeet (pecked her forhead,speaks ) My love…!! Mission hai jana tu paryga na…

Tarika (holding her tears ) Phir kab milaingy hum….

Abhijeet : bht jald Sweet heart….( lovingly )

Tarika : hugged abhijeet ( whispers ) main intezar karungi tumhara….

Abhijeet : ( heard horn voice from his back,whisper ) janay ka waqt hua meri jaan….mjhy jana hoga….Daya agaya hai mjhy parates tarika from his embrace and turned to go….

Tarika : ( mumbled ) Abhijeet….

Abhijeet : yes Mrs Abhijeet ( tweaked tarika's nose ) boliya….

Tarika (weeping ) apna khayal rakhna….

Abhijeet ( lovingly wink ) jo hukum meri begam ka ( naughtily ) Ab kia apky pati parmeshar ko janay ki ijazzat hai…..( smiles )

Tarika ( sadly ) hmm jaiya Darling ( wink and gives flying kiss to Abhijeet )

Abhijeet ( whisper ) Phir milaingy…..Abhi chalta hoon….C you soon….He marched outside…..!!

0000000000000000

Mrs Abhijeet " I am so sorry….apky pati iss mission sy ab kabhi wapis ni aingy….( moistly ) Senior Inspector Abhijeet Terrorist k lagai huy aik bomb ka nishana ban g* hain…..Wo iss desh k lia shaeed hogai dy parts bhi abhi tak recover ni ho saky hain…..par janch jari hai."

Tarika felt her heart would stop beating at any e feels e wanted to cry with voice….( but she speaks with much courage ) Sir wo Abhijeet ( tears stuck in his throat ) ki cheezain…

DCP : ohh Yes Mrs Abhijeet…ziada kuch tu ni r iss bag main kuch cheezain hain jo Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki hain…..( forwards her a bag )

Tarika : grabs the back and stands up with…..main ab chalti hoon…..Bye…

She marched outside with shambling steps…..At each step she is failing but still walking……Outside She founds a crying Daya…Who looks at her with pity….He comes closer to her and whispers something in her ear….

00000000000000000

It is raining cats and dog. Tarika is sitting on a sea shore,fully drenched in rain but does not aware of her surroundings . It is the same place where they first met . Yesterday he is and today he was no more. But still she is not crying…..She is holding a bracelet,she founds from that bag . It is the same bracelet which she gifted Abhijeet on his first Anniversary. Daya's word echoed in her ear:

Daya : Tarika Abhijeet ny tumharay lia aik message bhaija hai

" I hate tears Mrs Abhijeet…..Phir milaingy "

Abhijeet's words echoed in her ears….Which he said to her…...before going on to this mission…

" Hum bht jald milaingy Sweet Heart "

A single tear drops from her eyes….which she removes hurriedly ( whisper )

" Abhi mjhy tumharay iss bht jald ka intezar rahyga…"

She ties the Abhijeet's bracelet on her wrist ( mumbled )

" Main intezar karungi hamaray phir milnay ka "

Tarika stands up from the shore and starts walking with much stable steps . Abhijeet's last words gives her enough courage that She can spent her whole life in the wait of Abhijeet . It's still raining…but now she is enjoying the rain all alone..!!

SOME STORIES DOES NOT END ON HAPPILY EVER AFTER….!!

MAR BHI JAAYE PYAR WAALE

MITT BHI JAAYE YAAR WAALE

ZINDA REHTI UNKI MOHABBATEIN….!!!


	12. You n ur gf

Written by FireHawk01.

 **You and Your Girlfriend**

...

 _Background of the story is:_

Abhijeet and Tarika are acting as a couple in a hotel to supervise the event held, where President's daughter (Imaginary daughter) is celebrating her party with a couple of her friends. CID got information that a bunch of terrorists have planned the kidnapped of the President's daughter.

The hotel works in close coordination with Lovely Couples' Perfect Romance company (Imaginary company) which encourages true love to blossom.

"Is this Mr. Abhijeet Shrivastava speaking?" the caller asked.

Abhijeet replied, "Yes, it surely is. May I know who's speaking?"

"Congratulations, sir! You and your girlfriend are the winners of our Lovely Couples' Perfect Romance contest. You can expect to receive your prize in 72 hours." the caller said who was the manager of the LCPR Company.

"Prize, what prize?" Abhijeet asked confusingly.

"Yes, booking of the Taj Lake Palace Hotel for a week and a free dinner in Hotel Sofitel."

Abhijeet said in a hurry, "wait, wait, wait! There's a mistake. You see, I am not..."

The caller cut him, "There's no mistake sir. You and your girlfriend Miss. Tarika Musale have answered all the questions right in our hotel last night. We just confirmed the answers by your friends' n family. I must say you have a really good understanding, sir.

Again! Congratulations. Is the address with this call perfect to deliver the prize?" the caller asked.

"OK" Abhijeet affirmed and call disconnected.

Jul 1, 2016Abhijeet remembered the last night. How he picked her from her residence. She was in a Dark-Red Shafoon Saree with matching accessories, a light makeup and her hairs swooped to a side with some fancy pins to hold them in place. She looked heavenly. Indeed! Beauty with charms!

While he was in cream sherwani, perfectly embroided with golden and silver lining and a silken Maroon coloured dupatta with an embroidered border! He was looking perfect groom!

Then, both of them entered the hotel, took the table in a corner so they can have the view of the entrance and table where President's Daughter was sitting.

He remembered how manager of the hotel forced them to dance and then a competition among the four couples. In the last were Abhirika.

The LCPR agent asked Abhijeet, "Sir as you know, you have to answer three questions and ma'am you have to affirm them and then we'll exchange to places. Shall we begin?"

"Yes!" Abhijeet said.

""So my first question is, which colour ma'am likes the most?"

"Blue!" Abhijeet said instantly and Tarika was amazed as it was correct.

"Whoa! Sir, your next question is...what flower does ma'am like?"

"Peruvian lilies." Abhijeet said without thinking.

"Is it true ma'am?" The agent asked Tarika.

"Yes, it is." Tarika answered.

"Sir, here is the last question. Let's see can you bet Mr. Sunil or not. Your question is which book does ma'am likes the most."

Abhijeet took a few seconds and then said, "Dragon's Egg by Robert Forward."

Tarika was overwhelmed to see that Abhijeet knew so much about her.

"Wow! Sir you were amazing. Now ma'am it's your turn. The questions are same. So, tell me ma'am..."

Before the agent could ask, Tarika said while looking in his eyes, "Abhijeet loves Dark-red color and his favorite flower is Orchidaceae and he loves to read Wuthering Heights."

"Oh great ma'am! Let's see if they are true or not. Sir?" the agent asked and Abhijeet was too shocked and amazed to know that Tarika knew every minute detail about his likes and dislikes.

A door-bell brought Abhijeet back to present. A smile curved his lips while a phrase constantly circled his head, "You and your girlfriend, Tarika Musale." He left to open the door.


	13. In Your Arms

*In Your Arms*

I throw myself in his open arms welcoming his invitation. He engulfs me within a second with his strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer. My hands reach to his back. The smell of his sweated body mixed with his favourite perfume is making its presence more distinct. I scoot closer and burry my face in his neck, rubbing a little. He squeezes me tight and I make a muffled sound in response. All of my tiredness is wearing off with each passing second.

A few seconds later he looses his grips a little and putting his right hand on my nape he starts massaging.

"Just hold me closer," I _demand_ in a husky voice. I can feel him chuckling. He doesn't hug tight again and I feel dissapointed. Next, I feel his fingers brushing agains my chest lightly and soon I realize he's undoing my coat's button. I let him to. I feel him all the way down to my abdomen till he is done.

"Take it out and relax."

His soft, romantic whisper makes me gulp. I let go of him a bit reluctantly, and still remaining as much close as possible I let him take the coat down my arms. Once done, I again jump into his arms, with so much force this time that he has to take a step back to steady himself.

"What has gotten into you hmm?" He asks wrapping his hands around me, rubbing my now bare arms. Doesn't he know how much effortlessly his hugs work for me to wear off my tiredness? But I choose not to answer. I smell him more.

He is a patient man I can say. He is standing there, with me in his arms for last 10 minutes without complaining, not even asking a single question. And right then I decide I have married a right person. Well, I have decided it like hundreds of time by now.

"Take me to the bed." I _mumble_ against his neck.

"On my legs or in my arms your highness?"

"I will leave it to you," I say as I feel my eyelashes dropping down.

"Don't sleep." He _orders_ touching my check.

"I hate going out of cities for conferences."

"Hmm.." He sings.

"Don't hmm me, I feel turn on." I complain.

He laughs out and separates me from himself. I look into his deep brown eyes full of love and affections. He's gorgeous smile is making me smile too. He's smile is infectious.

"Go, get a hot shower. I will make coffee for both of us."

Without answering him I take my heels off and throw them under the sofa (thing I don't usually do). Abhijeet raises his eyebrows mockingly at me but I ignore him. Next, I stand on his feet and wrapped my hands around his neck kepping my head on his shoulder.

"Don't smirk." I _warn_ him knowing perfectly what's he thinking and I know he would keep smirking.

My eyelashes keep closing in every few moments as he slowly takes me in our room on his feet, his arms protectively wrapped around my waists. What else I need after a tiring day? I know I would hardly make it to the bed awake. I would sleep in his arms all night with my office dress or may be he would chage them for me. I laugh on my mind. He would if I let him leave me.

"Good night honey." I speak in mind not being able to voice it and let myself drift into deep slumber as we land on bed together.

 **AN: pure Abhirika after a long time. Its for Originals143. Hope you like it.**


	14. Phone calls

**Phone calls**

Tarika was sitting on sofa in her hall room with folded knees. The TV before her was showing some daily soaps. Not being a daily soap person Tarika found it strange, staring at the set in front of her. But she didn't change the channel. Actually, her full concentration was on her phone lying on the table. With some seconds intervals she was looking at the phone most earnestly, hoping it to be rang with a specific name showing on the scereen. But alas, it kept silent like the past one hours.

One hour ago Abhijeet had called her. It wasn't new to him to call at 10.00 pm. The strange thing was, his casual talks. Not so strange though. Not after these many years. She couldn't exactly remember from when he had started doing that- calling her before an encounter and talk normally, about this and that. The call used to be short, always, containing hi hello and what are you doing type questions. But with time she found out the reason behind it. It was just to hear her voice- for one last time may be. And from when she had realized it she didn't fancy such calls. The longing and pain in his voice during those few minutes made her feel suffocated. She felt lack of air and her chest tightened in agony. Everytime it felt like he's apologizing her for not being able to give her things she was worth for. And she felt burdened- as much as him.

The time he used to take for next call felt like eternity to her, like it would never end. Being called didn't remove her fear right away. Not until she heard his voice- normal, strong, casual. Like, it used to be. She hated to go through it almost every single month, but each time she made out surviving. She found the unsaid promises being full filled.

Tarika almost jumped on her place hearing the ring tone of her phone.

Abhijeet.

It's him. Still scared of hearing someone's else voice she picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello."

"Think we can have dinner together? Tomorrow?"

Tarika sighed deeply. The breath she was holding finally came out hearing his casual voice. Her eyes finally teared up too. Her strong shell became loose and she gave in to her emotions.

The person on the opposite site waited patiently for her reply. He knew how hard it was for her, every single time. It's like she fought the battle too, every single time. If not with arms then with prayers and emotions. And he believed, they both would suffer the consequences of a lost battle. Hence, he gave all he had to win. To win for nation, to win for team, and to win for them.

"My place?" Finally she responded.

Abhijeet smiled broadly. Without words everything was settled, promises and emotions.

 **AN: ALL abhirika writers please strat writing yaar. plz.**

Review please.


	15. Beautiful Distruction

**Beautiful Distruction**

Tarika opened the gate of indoor shooting practice range of CID complex. She didn't adore the area very much. In fact she never came this way if she could avoid. The cold, deadly feeling made shivers go down her spine. In short it's a place she didn't fancy going unless otherwise it's too important. It was one such occasion.

She peeped inside and the same time- _Fire_. She placed her palms over her ears immediately and the file she was carrying fell down.

 _Silence_.

"Who's it?" Came a rough voice.

Tarika shook her head and picking up the file walked ahead. She stood under one of the dim light.

"Arey Tarika tum yaha?" The second in command of CID Mumbai was indeed astonished to see the forensic expert in shooting range. _She dreaded the smel_ l, she once told him. And it amused him that how the smell didn't bother her when examining in lab but it became a night mare in closed room. It created a unbearable musky smell according to her.

He smiled at her warmly. Keeping her face as straight as possible she walked near him.

"Wo, tumhari sign chahiye thi is file mei."

"Acha! You could have waited outside you know. You don't have to come in here," he said looking around, hinting her that he was talking about her displeasure about this place.

"It's urget," she replied smiling curtly, "Dr Salunke ne kal gi bola tha but.. mai bhul gai thi. Aj hi bhejna hai Head Quarter."

With ACP sir out of the city the burden of all signature had come upon him. Yes, it's burden precisely. At least for him. He hated proof reading and signing.

"Maine proof reading ki hai ache se. Salunke sir ne bhi sign kar diya hai. Bas sign kar do." Tarika said as sweetly as possible.

"Ap toh aise keh rahi hai Tarika ji ki jeisey mere pass sign karne ke elaba koi or option hai," Abhijeet smiled at her.

"Aisi baat nahi hai.."

Abhijeet proceeded to put off his gloves when Tarika stopped him.

"Megazine khatam?"

"Umm.. 3 baki hai."

"Finish it. I will wait." Tarika said hugging the file to her chest.

"Arey nahi. Mai kar deta hu na.."

"I know tum bina proof reading ke sign nahi karoge. It will take time." Tarika said as a matter of fact.

Abhijeet gave an embarrassing smile.

"You will wait here?" Abhijeet asked tightening his gloves.

"Hmm, let's see you firing. You are a good one I have heard," Tarika teased him.

"Not when a _beautiful distruction_ is lingering around me," Abhijeet chuckled.

"I will look from distance," Tarika gave a bark like laugh.

Not wanting to be seduced by her slightly bent figure and smiling face Abhijeet took his gun and fixed his focus on target board.

"Put on the ear muffs," said Abhijeet to Tarika, not looking at her.

Tarika obeyed, still laughing.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Tarika stopped laughing as Abhijeet emptied his gun on target board.

"Splendid." Tarika clapped.

"Thanks," Abhijeet smiled putting off his gloves.

Tarika removed the ear muffs.

"Bahar chale?"

"Yeah please," Tarika said as if it's a great idea. Well, it was, for her.

Smiling they left the range while discussing about the file.

 **KK: PLEASE REVIEW**.


	16. Kritz

**Written by Kritz.**

Abhijeet was one for being romantic. That was left toTarika; the one that always surprised him with her random presents, or kisses here and there. Compliments came easy from her, but for him, it wasn't the same. He loved her, very much so, but didn't show it that easily. It had come completely out of the blue when he woke up one day — that he should try reciprocatingTarika's… romanticness.  
And so he began to think about what he could do for hislove, pleased by the thought of her being surprised. But how?Tarika wasn't easily impressed, he knew that for walked along the street to his home, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking around for inspiration. All of a sudden, a soft voice spoke and a pair of hands pressed onto his arm. He stopped, turning on his heel.  
"Would you like a bouquet of roses for your girlfriend, Sir?" It was a girl, probably no older then twenty-one, and her voice was shrill.  
Abhijeet was just about to decline the offer politely when he snapped his fingers, a look of enlightenment came upon his face. He let out a smile and nodded, saying that he would buy a bouquet of six roses, her favourite number. She thanked him profusely, but he thanked her in return, for he finally realized what he could do.  
He headed back home and placed the bouquet of roses on the dining table, then took out his phone, typing away  
#hey, what do you  
think of surprises?#  
Answer came  
#good afternoon,  
Me? I love surprises. Why?  
You planning one for me?#

he typed  
#Perhaps. You'll just have  
to wait and see about that.#  
He smiled with satisfaction, and kept away his phone as he began to make plans thatTarika would absolutely love. His phone replied. He didn't check, because he already knew what the text would say.  
By the next morning everything was prepared. He rubbed his hands together as he woke up, muttering a silent prayer for things to go well. And then he stood up and got changed, sending a quick text toTarika.

#Rise and shine,  
beautiful. Come by my place  
at about eleven, 'kay? #  
She answered  
#Is this about that surprise  
you were talking to be about?  
And just so you know I have  
been awake for an hour.#

He typed  
#Hmm. That's for me to know,  
and you to find out. And just  
so you know, I've been awake  
for two hours already.  
She replied  
Fine, fine. Whatever. See you  
in a bit, love.#

She yawned, messing her hair. It didn't take long for her to dress up. She got a lot of things done in the shortest possible amount of time, and makeup along with dressing was one of those things, so she didn't worry when she saw that it was nine-thirty.  
She headed to the kitchen and made some coffee and toast, a simple yet quite filling meal, making breakfast something she never skipped.  
As she waited for the toast to pop out of the toaster, she sipped her coffee slowly, wondering about what Abhijeet was up to. Also, he was acting a little out of character, and that worried her slightly. He was mischievous, but then again he knew his limits, and was even more so aware when it concerned smiled, deciding to put aside her worries and enjoy what he had stored for her.  
About half an hour later she was in a beige silk muscle tee, black shorts, and a cross body bag, carrying her essentials. Light makeup was unnecessary but she did it anyway, all the while maintaining her naturally fresh, young and quirky look. As she turned into the street of where Abhijeet stayed, a storeowner came up to her and placed a necklace in her hand.  
"For you, Miss." She smiled warmly, and then made her way back to the store.  
"Wait, free?"Tarika stared at the crown necklace, sparkling in the light, confused by the situation. But the storeowner seemed to find nothing wrong, and nodded in agreement.  
Tarika couldn't protest as another storeowner from the other side handed her a pair of sapphire blue dangling earrings, telling her that it was free, plus she looked blushed and thanked her but wanted to give it back. The storeowner of that store said that she was a very lucky woman.  
And then, she continued driving,but was stopped and got handed a bunch of other stuff, like a lollipop, sunglasses, perfume and hair band. Her hands were full, and someone offered her a plastic bag. Gratefully, she took it, but wondered about whether everyone had lost their minds today. And then it hit her.  
Abhijeet  
Tarika widened her eyes in amazement as she stepped onto his front porch. Multi-coloured balloons were set up at lawn, Tarika laughed, then pushed open the door. Abhijeet was waiting for her by the sofa.  
She placed her things on the ground and jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled, firmly putting his arms around her waist, pulling her close and brushing his lips past her cheeks.  
"It was you, wasn't it? All those free stuff?"Tarika smiled, pecking his lips.  
"A beautiful girl should get what she deserves," he replied simply.  
She laughed, and as he watched her, he felt happy. When she was happy, he was happy. Feeling happy was contagious, especially if it wasTarika. He smiled, and caressed her cheeks. She held his hand there, and he leaned in to kiss her ever so softly.

And just like that, a calm afternoon was spent. the gentle teasing of Abhijeetoccasionally, followed by her tinkling laughter.  
Nothing too passionate, nothing too fluffy… just him, her, and a wonderful afternoon  
It wasn't that hard being romantic after all.


	17. Tropicallight

**Written by tropicallight.**

"Yeh kam toh khtm hi nahi ho raha!" A young woman around early thirties, groaned, wiping little sweat beads from her forehead.

She glanced at clock, it showed 2:15 pm.

"Aaj toh bahut late ho gaya, abhi tak work finish nahi hua. Upar se itni neend aarahi hai" She yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Coffee peekar aati hun" She decided.

...

"Ek file toh khtm hui!" He said to himself, little happily. "Kitni aur bachi hai?" He looked on his desk, to find two more uncompleted files. He checked his watch.

He lifted his coffee cup to his mouth but nothing came.

"Coffee bhi khtm ho gayi. Aur lene jana padega" He said to himself.

...

Abhijeet was sitting alone in cid cafeteria, and sipping coffee.

"Abhijeet?"

"Tarika jee? Hi!"

Tarika made her way to Abhijeet, in order to sit next to her. She put her cup on table and pulled out a chair to sit.

"Mujhe laga ki yahan sirf mein akela hi hun" Abhijeet joked.

"Mujhe bhi yahi laga" Tarika said, "Vaise aap abhi tak ghr kyun nahi gaye"

"Yeh sawal toh mujhe aapse puchna chaiye tha" Abhijeet said, sipping his coffee.

"File complete krni hai" Tarika stated.

"Mujhe bhi. Salunkhe sir nahi hai? Unhe complete krni chaiye thi. Faltu mein apko pareshan kar rahe hai" Abhijeet said, with little anger.

"Yeh mera kaam hai. Vaise unki tabiyat bhi kharab thi" Tarika replied

"Huh! Buddhe! Tarika jee se kam karvate hai" he muttered to himself.

"Kuch kaha apne?" Tarika swore that she heard something.

"Nahi nahi. Mein keh raha tha ki apko ghr jakr so jana chaiye" Abhijeet replied, somewhat nervously.

"Ek raat mein kya ho jayega, Abhijeet" Tarika asked, confused.

"Aap eyes k niche dark circles aajayenge! Phir aap sundar nahi dikhoge" He regretted the moment he said these words.

"Apke kehne ka matlab yeh hai ki mein dark circles k sath bhutni lagungi?" She scowled dangerously.

"Hain? Mein aisa kab kaha?!" Abhijeet's eyes widened.

"Kaha toh nahi pr matlab toh yehi tha!" She huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Bilkul nahi! Mein toh apki khubsurti ki kadr karta hun. Isliye bola" Abhijeet said nervously.

Tarika glared then smiled a little. "Chill. Mein mazak kar rahi thi"

Abhijeet sighed. "Apne toh dara hi diya. Aap toh dark circles k baad bhi pretty hi lagengi" He said, giving his most charming smile.

"Abhijeet!" Tarika blushed, stirring her coffee.

"Jee?" Abhijeet teased.

"Tum bhi naa..." She trailed.

"Mein bhi kya, Tarika jee? Aaj aap bata hi do" Abhijeet continued to tease her. He was enjoying this.

"Buddhu ho!" Tarika winked. Abhijeet shook her head.

"Apne Jo bhi kaha sach kaha tha?" Tarika asked, hopefully, like a school girl talking to her crush.

"Of course! Apke jaisa smart, beautiful aur intelligent doctor mein aaj tak nahi dekha" Abhijeet replied enthusiastically.

Tarika grinned. She was used to these compliments from him. It was not like she wanted someone to praise her. She loved hearing from Abhijeet!

 _Work was momentarily forgotten that night!_


	18. Wish

**Written by Blue Fairy '06.**

 _ **"Wish"**_

"OMG! I can't believe it..."  
"Kya hua Abhi... Itna shocked kyu ho..."  
"Tarika,, tum pagal ho kya... Tumhe baarish itna pasand hai par tum aj tak baarish mein bhigi nehi.."  
Tarika who was setting the room rushed to Him & snatched the dairy from his hand...  
"How dare U Abhijeet! Tumne mere permission ke bina meri dairy kyu padhi... Very Bad Manner."She said angrily.  
" Yaar gussa kyu ho rahi ho... Main to bas ek file dhund raha tha tab mujhe yeh mil gaya aur..."  
"Aur tum bina puche padhne lage" Tarika cut him irritatingly.  
" OK yaar sorry... galti ho gayi.. Par dekho accha hi huya na maine padh li... warna mujhe pata kese chalta mere patni ji ke wishes. " Abhijeet said sweetly...  
" Tik hai,, tik hai... Ab mithi mithi baatein karne ki jarurat nehi hai" Tarika said showing fake anger.  
" BTW tumne bataya nehi tum aj tak baarish mein bhigi kyu nehi " Abhijeet said while relaxing on the bed.  
"Aise pooch rahe ho jaise tumne padha nehi" Tarika said while keeping the dairy in the self.  
" Padha hai.. par tumrahe muh se sunna hai" Abhijeet said naughtily. "Batao na plz "  
Tarika turned toward him & said smilingly , "kyuki mujhe mere pehli baarish apne life partner k saath enjoy karna tha... Pata hai humesha se na mujhe baarish bohot romantic lagti hai... Issliye meri ye wish thi k mujhe apne life partner k saath sabse pehle baarish main bhigna hai"  
"To Aaj tumrahe yeh wish purii kar dein?" He winked.  
"Matlab? " She asked confusingly.  
"Jara bahar dekho"  
Tarika looked outside & saw its raining. She became shock as it was not raining a while ago. She turned toward him & saw him standing beside her extending his hand..  
"Chale Patni ji"He said smilingly.  
She happily hold his hand & both went outside to enjoy their 1st rain.


	19. Our Games

**Written by our very own DamSelInShinningArmour.**

 **OUR GAMES  
** She let out a sigh after another almost failed proposal attempt – "almost" because he was still trying to salvage it.  
"hum kya Abhijeet?" she said, biting her favourite chocolate her boyfriend had gotten her.  
"Tarika mujhe lagta hai ki ki…"  
"haan…"  
"hum dono ko-"  
"bolo bhi," she now got up from the couch they were sitting on, "tum abhi bologe ki mein ek aur chai lekar aau?"  
"wo….wo Tarika darasal…."  
"tum…" he too got up from the couch and continued after a long pause, "….tumhare hoto pe chocolate lagi hai"  
"kya!?"  
"kya…" he repeated without thinking  
"Abhijeet!" she shook him  
"kya...kya hua?"  
"wahi toh mein puch rahi hu," she was slightly angry,"itni der se tumhe ye kehna tha?"  
He looked at the ground, ashamed and then his lips curved into a smirk. He looked at her mischievously and put his arms around her waist.  
"mein hata du?"  
She nodded, her dusky cheeks attaining a reddish hue.  
He smiled at his blushing angel and kissed her passionately, relishing the taste of chocolate. Her hands in his hair, her closed eyes and her body pressing against him made him feel like he was on cloud nine as he deepened the kiss. A sudden bite on his lower lip pulled him out of his dreamland.  
"ow! Tarika yaar…"  
"Ji…inspector sahab?"  
"ab anjaan mat bano," he pouted sitting on the couch and turning on the tv  
"bigadte kyu ho?"  
"toh hassu kya? Itna acha mood tha yaar…"  
"saza k liye ye kam hai."  
"kis baat ki saza?"  
"ugh," she wondered how people could be this oblivious,"tum yaha kisliye aaye the Abhijeet?"  
"oh wo…wo…"  
"darpok," she muttered.  
"kya…kya kaha?"  
"Darpok!" she screamed into his ears, "tumko meine darpok NA?"  
"chillane se jhooth sach mein nahi badal jaayega. Mein nahi hu darpok."  
"acha ji?" she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "toh dare du mein aapko?"  
"uh-huh," he buried his face in her chest, "bolke toh dekhiye tarika ji – aap ke liye toh jaan bhi hazir hai."  
"toh aap ka dare ye hai ki aap agli baar jab lab aayenge toh kuch bhi nahi bolenge."  
"k-k-kya…"  
"aapke muh pe toh waise bhi galat time pe taala lag jaata hai – iss baar chaabi mein rakh lungi."  
"m-m-matlab…ek shabd bhi nahi?"  
"aadha shabd bhi nahi," she chuckled.  
SAME DAY, FORENSIC LAB  
Dr. salunkhe has explained almost everything and Abhijeet managed to keep quiet…well atleast so far.  
As they waited for the final report, he went near Tarika and smirked at her, obviously to highlight the fact that he had accomplished the task when she poked her finger on his waist…damn that was his weak point. He laughed while she continued tickling him, stopping only when her boss caught him.  
"hass kyu rahe ho bhai?"  
He looked at her, pleading.  
"kya hua Abhijeet?"  
Suddenly, the lights went off.  
"Arrey ye kya hua?" the old doctor almost screamed while Abhijeet thanked his stars.  
He was happy until he gotten bitten by his beloved on the neck and he moaned.  
"Arrey Abhijeet…kya hua?"  
Without bothering to reply, he walked out of the lab leaving Dr. sahab perplexed. He then marched back in making him even more confused.  
"ye dusri baar aaya hu, " he whispered in her ear, "toh dare khatam."  
"kya kar rahe ho?" she spoke softly, trying to remove his hands that tickled her.  
Well she had had enough fun – it was his turn now!


	20. Jealous BF

Written by FireHawk01.

 **Jealous Boyfriend**

...  
Abhijeet- "Tarika tm uss Vaibhav k sath kiu g**? " (abhijeet asked in anger)  
Tarika- " O com'on abhijeet! Don't be so mean. Vaibhav ne muje pocha movie k lia ... or me ne ha bol dia... WAIT! Abhijeet tume kese pta? "  
Abhijeet-" Tarika answer me first! "  
Tarika- "Abhijeet you were following me, don't you? You are so mean. You know what tm na un sarak-chaap road side romeo ki tara behave kr rhe ho"  
Abhijeet- "Me ... me road-side romeo hu to tm konsa Princess Cinderella ho? Facebook per to status iss tara de rhi thi jese wo tumhare BF ho... "  
Tarika- "BF? And facebook. What you were stalking me on fb. How could you? Me tm se baat nei kr rhi or tm jo Vaibhav se itna jealous ho rhe ho..."  
Abhijeet cut her- "Jealous? Ye tmhari galat fehmi ha. Me n jealous no ways. "  
Tarika- "you are jealous "  
Abhijeet- " no I am jealous"  
Tarika said in rhythm - "You are jealous...you are jealous...Abhi is jealous com'on abhi admit it you are jealous"  
Tarika said behaving a 5 year old child. Abhijeet couldn't resist her charms.  
Abhijeet-" Ok ok Yes I am jealous. Taru yrr I can't tolerate anyone with you. "  
Tarika- "Ap ne kabi muj se pocha movie k lia. Vaibhav ne pocha to me ne han kr di "  
Abhijeet- " Ap ne kabi moka nei dia to kia"  
Tarika- " oo to ab sare ilzaam muj pr... Ulta chor kotal ko dante "  
Abhijeet- "Excuse me madam me chor nhi police wala hu "  
Tarika- " whatever . "  
Abhijeet- " acha sorry "  
Tarika-" it's ok "  
Abhijeet- " Thanks or ye lo"  
Abhijeet handed Tarika an ice box and when she opened the ice box there were so many ice creams and Tarika's face lighted.  
They enjoyed their ice cream date and Tarika's facebook status was :  
"Tarika Musale feeling happy with Abhijeet Shrivastava  
BFs r cute (blush emoction)  
bt  
jealous BFs are #awesome (wink emoction)"


	21. DYLM

Written by FireHawk01.

Title : Do you love me?

.

Pitter Patter  
Pitter Patter  
The quiet melody of the rain was soothing the two hearts in distant places.  
With a cup of hot coffee in hands, they stood near the window that opened letting the cool breeze to come in.  
Abhijeet and Tarika always loved each other. They had feeling which can't be named by them. It was nor an attraction neither time-pass, it was TRUE LOVE.  
A smile blossomed her face as she extended her hand to feel the dark round drops of rain on her palms.  
"He loved rain and now me too. I love you Abhi. But do you?" She said.  
On the other side, Abhijeet went to the closet in one corner and took a photograph out of it. Her photo with a cute innocent smile. His lips curved watching her.  
"I love you Tarika but do you?" He whispered to the weeping sky.  
The rain simply kept falling down.


	22. Day Dreaming

Written by FireHawk01.

 **Title : Daydreaming**

.

.

The setting sun created a magical streak of glittering light reaching across the water of the lake. The trees stirred lightly in the breeze. A long belt of blossoming daffodils gave Abhijeet the wealth of ever-lasting joy as he stood along the path near the lake waiting for Her soulmate to arrive.  
A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path alerted him.  
'I am sorry, Abhi, Salunke sir had given me an important file to deliver the central lab and I had to carry it back too. Then my car came to halt, the tyre gone flat. Then I got a taxi but Mumbai traffic, you know. And then...' Tarika said in one go and wanted to say more when a hand gently covered his mouth.  
"Shhhh...Quiet! Forget all and concentrate at this moment. No tensions, no wories." Saying he led her inside the lovely, dark and deep forest when a table was set at the middle, candles, a bottle of champagne, crackernuts and her favorite chocolate Ferrero Rochers.  
"Oh My Gosh! Abhi, is this for me?" Tarika asked in utter surprise.  
"Of course not! It's for the girl whom I adore. Who is my life. Who is my sunshine, my only sunshine." Abhijeet explained her.  
Her face turned to gloomy as soon as she heard the words from Abhijeet. She loved his, ver since the first day she saw him in the lab, she started living her love-story. With him but he loves someone else. This was beyond her imagination. Her total world crashed.  
"W-w-whoo i-is s-s-sh-sh-shee?" She had no courage to ask but somehow collected the words.  
"There is one. Come I'll show you." He held her hand and walked. With heavy steps she followed her.  
They were on the same lake again. By now, the moon had arose in the sky with millions of stars twinckling in the dark sky.  
"Here she is!" saying he made her face to the sparkling water of the lake.  
What Tarika could see was her image in the clear blue water.  
"I LOVE YOU TARIKAAA!" Abhijeet yelled.

"I love you!" Tarika said.  
"Tarika, kiddo, are you alright? Why are you saying I love you to a corspe?" ASked Salunke who seemed to be a bit surprised.  
"Nothing sir! Sorry sir! I'm fine" Tarika realised that it was mere her day-dreaming.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah! Sure." She grinned which was the stupiddest of the things she did in her life.  
"OK then, come and help me with this autopsy."  
"Yes Sir!"  
 _[They say there's no harm in daydreaming, but there is.  
~Charlaine Harris]_


	23. Cold Coffee

**Cold Coffee**

...

"One cold coffee," Tarika ordered at the counter.

"It will take 10 minutes ma'm. Yoy can wait in the lobby," he waiter at the counter said.

Tarika was about to nod in affirmation but her cell phone rang. Irritated, she fished out her phone and saw the caller id.

"Yes sir," she answered, "Sir.. I am in canteen... okay, I will be there in 5 minutes."

She cut the call and turned to the waiter.

"Cancel the order," she said and hurridly left the canteen.

One person sitting at the corner table was waiting for her to notice him and then later joined him. His wishes left unfilled. He shook his head unbelievingly and finished his black coffee. He moved towardd the counter to pay bills. An idea hit him and he grinned broadly.

Half an hour later Tarika was done with the case file and moved to her desk. There she discovered a one time use plastic glass wrapped in a paper with cold coffee in it. It looked freshed. She looked around to see if there was anyone around. No one.

She smiled seeing the smily made of liquid chocolate on froth. There's a couple of friends in Bureau who could do that for her. But there's only one who would do that with silence. She bent slightly to look at the exit if that person was still lurking around. She knew he's laughing at her antic if he had been there. Tired of searching for him she decided to enjoy the coffee. She relaxed at her chair and took a long sip. Feeling the tiredness wearing off she closed her eyes. But then opened her eyes and smiled. She took her phone and typed a message.

bip bip..

Walking on the corridoor he read the message and a smile crept up on his lips.

' _Thanks_.'

He messaged back.

' _For what? *shock emoji*'_

He could sense her smiling at his messages. He recieved another one.

' _Abhijeet_!'

He again replied.

 _'Seriously, for what? I don't know.'_

This time she took a couple of minutes to reply back.

' _For being in my life_.'

Abhijeet chuckled. He fell for her all over again. This girl. Wasn't she adorable? She certainly had something in her that he had fallen for her leaving all the other girls at side.

He typed-

 _'It's my pleasure_.'

He sent the message and pocketed the phone. Wiping of the smirk from his face he walked towards the Bureau.

 **KK: leave a review. Please**.


	24. Two Cups Coffee

**Two Cups Coffee**

...

Now I have lost the count of numbers of times we have had coffee together. The endless topics we have talked over coffee at both of our places can't be mentioned name by name. They are endless indeed. The empty cups after he leaves don't look empty at all. They convey the messages of good times we spend together, in silence sometimes, and other times in chorus.

When was the first time I had invited him over coffee I can recall. That's a stormy night and he had lended me a ride back home in his car. The invitation was merely a present to show my gratitude towards his generosity. He accepted because he wanted to buy sometimes so that the storm got a littler sober and he could ride back safely. Inviting your coallegue over coffee in that wheather indded felt creepy and also that mere coallegue used to flirt in lab shamelessly. I still can't help myself from chuckling when I remember how uncomfortable he was around my presence on that day. The starting sips were uncomfortable for both of us. But as the cups were getting empty we were opening up with each other and at the end we were talking freely, forgetting the senior junior relationship we used to share. I never knew he talks unnecessarily untill that day and I found his this side addicting me.

The cups know us as good as we know each other. They fill themselves with our gossips when we savor the liquid from them. We relish the liquid slowly, sip by sip as we unleash each other everytime with a new topic. Sips become smaller to increase the life of the hot liquid in those two cups. The liquid in cups gets cold between our hands but we sip slowly, just to talk endlessly.

I love coffe and I love having it with him next to me. I prefer my place or his but not the restaurants. I feel concious around people but I prefer to be myself around him. So I choose my place or his. Together we have tried a couple numbers of coffee and the plain one is still on our top list. He likes black coffee too and I still don't know how someone can like black coffee!

Sipping slowly has turned into our habits now. So much strong that when we go out in groups we are hardly done with half of our coffee by the time the others has finished theirs. They say we are alike. I chuckl, _do we_? We have make ourselves alike.

Bidding him good night when I come inside and looked into the empty cups on table I feel them smiling at me, proud of being filled with our chats, our secrets. Every signle time. Every single occoasion. And like this we have make our relationship strong over coffee.

At present I am sitting on my sofa with a cup of coffee and trying to savor it. It doesn't taste same anymore when I take it alone. How I used to enjoy my cup of coffee alone in winter, in monsoon. Now, everytime I have coffee alone I feel his absence. My phone vibrates. I check the message. It's from him.

 _'Tarika ji, Coffee at my place? At 8.00pm?_ '

I smile. How can I say no? I text back.

' _Sure_.'

And suddenly I start enjoying my cup. Sipping from my coffee I make a mental note to avoid coffee whole day. Abhijeet doesn't approve more than two cups of coffee in a day. And I agree with him. Afterall health comes first. But sometimes I have 3rd cup with him without his knowledge because sometimes he invites when least expected and after I am done with me 2nd cup.

So, like this, with gossips and cases, winters and monsson, his and my places, cups and mugs, hot and cold, plain and black, silnece and chorus, smiles and poutes, blushes and smirks coffee has turned into an addiction for me, with him being the main catalyst.

 **KK: I am not an coffee addict but I really adore this liquid. I safe it for special occasions intead of having it daily. And I have so many good memories with coffee cups. Share your story in review and I may write a drabble on that. :)**


	25. Rain

**Rain**

.

As the Bureau's window got another splash of water Abhijeet's concentration shifted outside from his file. In a trance he walked towards the window. His face glowed as a smile made its a way to his lips. Closing the files he fished out his mobile from his jeans and dialed a number promptly. It got connected after second ring.

"Hello Tarika _ji_." He said in his sweetest ever possible voice.

''Hello Abhijeet." Came a feeble voice from opposite side.

"Kya kar rahi ho?" He asked with a smile.

"Main wo..."

"Lemme guess..." Abhijeet said, enthusiastically.

Tarika smiled letting him have his guess.

"Balcony mein beithi hogi. Thand hain, toh blanket bhi sath hoga tumhara."

Tarika smiled.

"Ofcourse, coffee mug bhi," he continued. "Par mug empty hoga... kyuki barish pichle ek ghanta se ho raha hain aur tumhe dusra cup coffee banane ka mood nahi hain. And you must have touching the rain water." The last line was a bit strict.

"Abhijeet!"

"Kya Abhijeet..."

"Main bhig toh nahi rahi..." She sneezed hard.

"Par chik toh rahi ho! Tarika, tumhari tabiyat kharap hain isliye leave pe ho.. Remember, ek din ka hi chutti mila hain tumhe."

"I will be fine." She rubbed her nose. Her voice was heavy and nasal.

"You better be."

"Don't sound like my boss now."

"Ap kuch bhi karein.. aur ham bole bhi na?"

"Main nahi karti touch rain ab aur.. khush?"

"Hmm..."

"Kya hmm... promise baba."

"Phir thik hain."

"Acha suno na..."

"Sunao na..."

"Missing..."

"Kya missing?"

"Guess karo."

"Missing me?" Abhijeet smirked.

"Missing your ginger tea. "

"Acha? Sirf tea?" Abhijeet teased.

"And..."

"And?"

"And your company too." Tarika accepted.

"Ek ek minute purvi.." Abhijeet indicated Purvi to stop with his index finger pointed towards her as she started talking abruptly without noticing him busy over phone.

"Sorry sir.. maine notice nahi kiya.. Main bad mein ajati hu..."

"Nahi its okay.. just wait a minute."

Purvi nodded.

Abhijeet turned his attention on the person to the opposite side of the call.

"I am sorry wo..."

"It's okay Abhijeet. Bureau mein hi ho means."

"Haan.. thankfully... But pata nahi kab jana pare bahar.. is barish mein." Abhijeet eyes the rain outside with an offensive look.

"You are so boring... and,"

"And?"

"And unromantic."

"Acha?" He smirked. He could feel Tarika blushing on the other side with his mere ' _Acha_ '.

"Chalo bye." Tarika hinted to end the call first.

"Yeah.. Take care. Take your medicines in time."

"I will. Bye."

Abhijeet cut the call with a smile. It's hard to steal time for themselves but he's trying. As he turned towards Purvi he found her smiling.

"Kya hain?" He asked, as sternly as he could manage after the pleasant conversation he had a few moments ago.

"Ku.. kuch nahi sir." Purvi made a straight face. "Wo ye file.."

"Haan dikhao..." Abhijeet lunged towards her in his senior mode and engaged himself in his works once again.

 **AN: Just feeling a bit down nowadays. Thought to write something lite. DamselInShinningArmour lo likh diya apka drabble.**


End file.
